Godlike
by TakatoMakino
Summary: When Percy reaches camp Jupiter, he didn't remembered anything, not even Annabeth, what are going to be the consequences for not remembering his previous girlfriend and life? And what happens after the war against Gaea? Read and discover! One-shot!


Godlike

A/N: Hey guys, another fiction for your delight! So it's now 2:25 am, and the idea for this fiction came from the nothing and I had to write it, so enjoy.

Warning: If you like Percabbeth more than Preyna, get the hell out of here. Really, you're not going to like it because this is an AU. Heheheh

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan is the lucky guy who owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus and the Kane Chronicles, and I'm not him, so by logic, I don't own nothing. Rick's a lucky guy. Hehe

Story!

Percy was at his bed, at Praetor's house in camp Jupiter, just there thinking about the past, searching in his memories if he had made a bad decision. He wanted to clear his mind because in the night he and his friends will attend to a call from the gods at the Olympus, to celebrate their victory against Gaea.

Percy was happy, but wondering if his decisions where correct, so many 'what if's' where running though his mind.

What if he had become a god after defeating Kronos?

What if he had stayed in that island with Calypso?

And so many others what if's.

But he just had an answer for only one:

What if he didn't had broke up with Annabeth?

The only one which he had an answer.

'I would be sad and incomplete' he answered in his mind.

Then he started to have some flashbacks.

*Flashbacks*

It was a sunny day, one of his firsts at camp Jupiter, he still didn't remembered anything, but he was starting to feel like New Rome was his home, everything looked so nice, but what dragged his attention was that girl, she looked so brave and beautiful at his eyes. If he had to describe how beautiful she was to someone he could not pick a word good enough to describe her, for him she was stunning, and for that moment on he started to have a crush on her. And of course she realized the way which the boy looked at her, if it was someone else she probably would have transformed him in Jell-O just punching, but for some reason, she didn't, she still not know she liked him.

Then he went in his mission with Frank and Hazel. Every step away from the camp made him miss her more. And she felt empty; she was starting to realize she liked him. And Venus was liking that.

Sometime after the mission was over, camp Jupiter was attacked, the demigods defeated Gaea's attack and Percy was a hero, being declared Praetor. That made him very happy, because he was going to spend a lot of time with her, and even share a house, the Praetors house, his bedroom was going to be side by side with hers.

So some time passed, the two Praetors where exerting their Praetorian duties and in free time knowing each other more well, they were pretty good friends, and by now they loved each other, but they were afraid to confess to each other, him because he didn't know if she liked him, and her because of fear, fear of he get away like Jason did.

Gradually Percy started to remember his old life, other camp, other friends and other girl.

He told to Reyna about his memories, since she was his best friend. In the inside, she was panicking, at her eyes she was losing him. Of course, Percy never told her how he felt about her.

But she was not losing the boy, for him the memories of this girl and this love was just memories, something old and distant, like an past life which wasn't his. Different of what he was feeling now for Reyna, something fresh, stronger and from now, because when he lost his memory, he reborn, a new life, a different guy.

He decided to confess to Reyna, but when he was going to, it happened, they happened.

Argos II was approaching camp Jupiter.

After a long discussion Between Percy and Reyna against Octavian using some pretty bad words, Argo II 'landed' and some people started to come down from the flying boat.

Reyna looked carefully, Octavian was overreacting as always, but in a way he was right, these people are *Graecus* and different from Percy, they can be enemies.

The first person she saw coming down was Jason, side by side with other girl, which later she discovered her name was Piper. That wasn't big deal anymore, for her, her crush on Jason is now history. But what happened next destroyed her, she saw a blonde girl with deep gray eyes wearing a skinny blue jeans and an orange t-shirt running into Percy and kissing him.

That kiss got him by surprise, he did want very much a kiss, but not from that girl. So he spoke some words and orders to his fellows romans and got to talk to the girl in particular.

"Percy! I'm so happy to see you again seaweed brain" The grey eyed girl

"It's good to see you again Annabeth" the boy answered, still with a serious face

"Why you called me here? You want to be *alone* with me" The girl talked with a smirk

"It's not like that, uhh... It's hard to say it, but I think it's the right thing to do, uh... I think we should broke up" The Neptune son talked

"Hahah that was funny seaweed brain" The girl laughed, thinking it was a joke

"Annabeth, it's not a joke."

"What do you mean by is not a joke? Don't you remember all we went through?" The girl now was serious almost yelling

"Yes i do, i remember everything, all my friend and adventures, i remember my love by you, but is not the way i feel anymore, I'm sorry" The boy explained

"But- But we are here to take you home!" The girl yelled, nobody else except for Reyna and Piper headed, the two girls walked to where the Daughter of Athena and the Son of Neptune where and started to watch the discussion from a safe distance

"I'm home now Annabeth, my home is here." The boy spoke calmly

"NO IT'S NOT, IT'S IN NEW YORK WITH YOUR FRIENDS" The blonde girl screamed

"Annabeth... Do you still remember how you felt when after being alone without anything, you got to the camp Half-Blood with Luke and Thalia?" The boy asked, still calmly

"Yes of course, i felt like i was home with my new family, why you ask this now..." The girl was in the middle of her question when she realized, she fell in his trap

"Exactly" the boy talked "I'm sorry Annabeth, I hope we still can be friends" the boy concluded and got away from there, Annaneth was in shock, 'that really happened?', Reyna get away from there, when she was leaving she saw the girl which was with Jason, why she was there?

After 50 meters walking, Percy realized something, or better, someone, he put a smile on his face, turned around and spoke

"So, since when you follow me Rey?"

Reyna blushed very hard, her face looked like a pepper; 'Gods, she is so cute' the boy was wandering in his thoughts waiting for her response. Finally it came

"I-I wasn't following you, I was just taking a walk and i saw you just by now" Reyna said nervously

She could not lie worse

The boy just smiled "so, since when are you following me?"

"I was not-"

"Rey..."

"Alright, fine, i was following you, happy?" She blushed again

"Yes, so why are you following me?"

"I heard someone scream, so i checked it out"

"Oh"..."What did you heard?"

"Everything... Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you broke up? She was your beloved girlfriend, wasn't she?"

"Yes she was, but i just don't feel love anymore, i don't know why, but i just don't feel Greek anymore"

Reyna was kind of happy to hear that, Percy did not have a girlfriend anymore, so she maybe would have a chance with him. "And how do you feel now?" The girl asked

Percy just showed his forearm, his tattoo 'SPQR'; he didn't have to say anything else.

He grabbed her hand and smiled; she blushed a little and smiled too.

"Rey, want to hear a secret?" He talked softly

"What is?" she blushed a little more

"You look really cute when you blush" he spoke smiling

Now she really blushed, but just stood there. If it was somebody else saying those words, now it would be just a pile of goo. But it was Percy. And he knew it that. They were getting closer, and closer... Then Happened

They heard an explosion, and ran to see what it was... It was Argo II, attacking...

In the confusion, Percy was dragged by the Greeks into the flying ship while Octavian screamed "I told you so!"

- Inside Argos II -

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Percy screamed, really angry.

"I don't know what happened, it was everything normal, and then i just remember coming back to the ship... I'm sorry" The boy spoke, 'what was his name? Oh it's Leo' Percy though, still angry

"IM SORRY?" if the blonde guy didn't got Percy quick enough, there would be no more Leo

"Hey whoa, easy there, we are friends, not enemies" the son of Jupiter spoke

"YOU GUYS JUST ATTACKED ROME, FRIENDS OR NOT YOU GUYS ARE OFFICIALY MY ENEMIES" Percy screamed again, clearly still very angry, he was getting his sword when someone spoke

"Percy, I'm not comfortable with this too, but they seem to be telling the truth" Frank telled, calming down Percy

"Alright Frank, if you say so, but then what the hell happened?" Percy asked, more calm, but still angry.

- Camp Jupiter -

"WE NEED TO GO AFTER THE GREEKS!" Octavian was screaming, and some romans where starting to agree, then Reyna spoke

"There is no need, Percy is there"

"Are you out of your mind? HE IS ONE OF THEM!" Octavian yelled

"Believe me, he's not, as soon as possible he will sent a message for us, until then, we will wait"

The romans seemed to agree, they trusted their Praetors.

"And if the message doesn't come?" Octavian asked

This made her heart hurt a little, but she answered. "He probably will be dead, and then we will chase the Greeks to avenge our Praetor."

That seemed to satisfy Octavian for now.

- Back at the Argos II -

"So let me check it again to see if I got it, a ghost possessed Leo and did all this stuff?" Percy spoke sarcastically

"It looks to be true, Percy" Hazel talked

"Umm, well since she is roman and a daughter of Pluto I'll trust it" Percy concluded

Everybody in there except for Annabeth and Piper where surprised by those words, Jason was more confused in there

"But why you trust them. You are Greek."

"No, i was Greek." Percy answered the blonde boy

"Yeah, he is not a seaweed brain anymore" Annabeth spoke those words before get away from there

"Really? When they talked about you they said you liked to joke and mess up around, you don't look like that, you look pretty serious"

"Actually, he's pretty much like a 'seaweed brain' most of the time" Hazel talked, Frank just nodded

"What changed? I mean..." The Jupiter's son was talking when he was interrupted

"For Jupiter's sake! You guys just attacked Rome and I'm one of the Praetors in charge! And you ask me what changed my mood?" Percy spoke loudly, almost screaming. And started to go away from there "Frank, Hazel, come, we have to send a report to Rome" "But Percy, we were just-" Frank and Hazel said together, but where interrupted by the boy "Now. It's an order" 'Yes Praetor" they started to follow Percy as he turned around and went to the dormitories

Just then Jason realized, some of his old pal's had told him there was a new Praetor, but no one told who it was. When he heard those words he realized something, how dumb was he? Just now he realized the boy's purple toga. He understands how Percy was right now. Probably nobody else in that boat would, but he did understand.

- Back at camp Jupiter -

The Senate was pure madness; everybody was running around, papers flying everywhere. It looked like the Chaos by itself was there, having some fun. Just to get worse, Octavian was making a speech of 'How the Greeks are bad persons and How to turn Greeks into ashes'. If Reyna stayed there for just one more minute, she absolutely would lost her mind and go crazy.

But thanks to the gods, that did not happened, because something, or better, someone got there just in time.

A strange mist started to materialize half meter in front of Reyna's throne, and gradually Percy's face started to appear, it appeared he was saying something, but she didn't heard, the Senate was too noisy. She showed her hand to Percy in a 'one moment' move. The she screamed to the Senate "EVERYBODY, QUIET DOWN!", when everyone in there was quiet; she spoke to Percy "Proceed"

"... As I was saying, I'm on the ship, and the attack wasn't the Greeks fault" Percy spoke, still with a little angry face

Reyna was going to say something, but Octavian was faster

"What! If you were a true Roman you would had attacked them without ask if was their fault or not!"

Percy looked like he was going to jump out of the Iris message and smash Octavian until he became a pile of goo.

Then Frank and Hazel appeared in the Iris message beside Percy and hold him up, Frank was the first to talk.

"Actually, he was going to do exactly as you said, but I and Hazel cooled him down to discover what happened to not start a war without reason."

For now that shut Octavian's mouth.

"Very smart from you Frank" Reyna pointed, she knew it, Percy could be a great warrior and friend, but he sucked with politics and diplomacy. "So tell us what exactly happened" The black haired girl spoke again.

Then Hazel and Frank started to explain everything. Percy didn't say anything, he was too angry. And everybody in the Senate could see it; they now respected Percy more than before. Because they knew that now, Percy was probably one of the most loyal persons to Rome.

After everything was explained, they said goodbye and the Iris message disappeared.

- Again at Argos II -

After some hours alone and a good night of sleep in his bedroom, Percy finally wasn't angry anymore, he was just upset, now he was able to joke a little here or there, but he was still upset.

*Knock Knock*

"Who is it?" Percy asked

"It's me" Frank answered on the other side of the door, then spoke again "Is it a bad time?"

"No, come on in" told Percy as he got up from his bed "What is it?"

"Breakfast is ready! Hazel made some muffins and..." Then Frank noticed Percy's face "Are you still mad? Because yesterday..."

"Umm, no... Really? How angry I was?"

"If you were angrier, everybody in the ship would be just ashes" Frank answered with a joke face, Percy let go a smile. "Well, so why the long face? Did she rejected you?" Frank asked

"Uh? Oh! No!" Percy remembered. Frank was the only living person on earth and mars which knew that Percy had a crush on Reyna.

"So tell me what happened! Now!" Frank spoke

"Hey! I'm the Praetor here!" then he looked at 'Frank's super fake angry face' and laughed a little "Alright, fine"

Then the son of Neptune told his friend how he broke up with Annabeth.

"... Then I started to walk away and after sometime i noticed it. She was following me!"

"Who? Annabeth?" Frank asked confused

"No, Reyna!"

"Ohhh! What happened then?"

"I asked why she was following me. She denied 2 times before admit it. Then we talked a little, I hold her hand, we were getting closer and..." Suddenly, Percy was interrupted

"You two kissed? YEES! I knew it! Hazel owns me 10 bucks!" Frank was celebrating his premature victory

"No, we did not; Rome was attacked at that moment and... Wait, what do you mean by Hazel own you 10 bucks?" Percy now looked at Frank with a really dangerous face. Frank realized his life cost mistake

"Uhh Percy... Buddy! Well, see I..." Then an idea came to Frank's mind, he pointed at the window and spoke "... I was just Uhh... Wait; is that a Pink Pegasus out there?"

Instantly Percy turned his head to the window confused "A Pink Pegasus? Where..." Frank runned away from there. Percy cursed himself when he realized. He had fallen for the oldest trick in history. He started to run after the Mars son. "FRANK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

After that, nothing really happened, they kept their way to Rome and fought some monsters which they crossed by.

'Time Lapse'

As Aracne started to fall directly into the Tartare, the ground started to destroy itself, everything started to fall into the deep abysm, and everyone was getting inside Argos II.

Percy and Annabeth were the only ones outside the ship write now.

"COME ON! HURRY UP" Leo yelled

When they were just about to grab the ladder, a web came and grabbed Percy and Annabeth by the ankle, and started to drag then into the hole.

Before they fall, Percy instinct acted, he grabbed his sword and cutted the web which was closer to the sword's blade, Annabeth stopped on the floor, but he still was being dragged, when he finally reached the web, it was too late; he was going to face the Tartare. Alone.

Percy was falling for about 9 hours, and in the infinite darkness of the abysm, he started to think in so many things, some not vital, like 'Umm, i should had get 2 cheeseburgers instead of just one earlier', and some really important thoughts, like 'What will happen if someday i finally reach the Tartare'. Then something came to his mind, 'Am i going to see Reyna again?', that made him desperate for about 3 hours, then he promised himself to see Reyna, 'I'm not going to die there!', and started to think about Reyna again until he finally was able to see something, and he did not liked what he saw.

- Argos II - '8 Hours and 58 minutes before Percy reach Tartare' -

"Where is Percy?" Frank asked

Annabeth was in shock, but the answered "Down there" as she pointed at the abysm.

After that everybody went quiet and continued their mission.

*End of the Flashbacks*

After that, Percy didn't want to remember, his memories at the Tartare... And after that Greece and the war against Gaea... He didn't want to remember, just like the war against Kronos.

He was still at his bed, then...

*Knock Knock*

"Who is it?" Percy asked

"It's me, is it a bad time?" A voice spoke at the other side of the door, and for his ears, it was just like music hear that voice again personally.

"Oh, no, not at all, come on in Rey" the boy spoke with a smile at his face

"Hey, long time no see" the boy concluded

Indeed, this was the first conscient time seeing her since he left. Of course, last night didn't count. When Percy, Frank and Hazel arrived Camp Jupiter the last night, some hours after the end of the war, they were very tired, and after all Percy did, he was absolutely the most tired person on earth, so when he reached, he just went directly to his room to sleep. He just remembered two things from last night. Seeing Reyna and smile where one. Watch Octavian start a speech of 'How Greeks are still bad persons even after help in the war'. The second one he just ignored.

"Yes, still no excuses to still be at your room when it's almost noon" The girl tried to remain neutral. And obviously, she failed.

"It's noon already? Ops... So, what brings you here?"

"You didn't appeared earlier at the Senate; they are still waiting for you"

"Ohh! Sorry! It's just I've been thinking a lot about something"

Reyna sat at his side in the bed "And what is it?"

"Umm, thank you"

"For what?" The girl now was confused

"Well, for being the first person to believe me when i arrived here, and for keeping me alive"

"And how i kept you alive?" The dark haired girl was still confused, but now blushing a little

Then Percy looked at Reyna's eyes

"The Tartare is an awful place; it's there just to kill you very slowly..." He paused for a moment while his hand was starting to get and hold her's, her hand was soft, then he concluded " So i promised myself to not die there, because i wanted to see you at least one more time before die, because.." Their heads where getting close slowly "I lov..." He was interrupted by a pair of what he later described to himself 'the most soft, warm and sweet lips on earth'

Their kiss lasted for some moments, then, reluctantly they broke apart, after some seconds she tried to talk "I love you t..." but she was interrupted by another kiss, and this moment would last forever, but...

'BLAM' Suddenly the door open quickly, and a boy and a girl fell into the ground.

Of course, it was Frank and Hazel, eavesdropping their dear friend private conversation. When Percy saw Frank and Hazel there he got really angry, Reyna was angry too, but Percy also remembered an unpunished Mars son which basically did the same thing on Argos II.

"Frank! Do you have any last words before i sent you to meet Hazel's father?" Percy talked now looking very calm, this just scared more Frank.

"I... Umm.. Well..." Frank said, but he was interrupted by Hazel

"I have an explanation!" Hazel spoke confidently, now she got the attention of all there

"We are here because!... Frank now owns me 10 bucks!" and wisely started to run.

Frank was in shock, he felt betrayed, fated to be there by himself, alone, with his superiors very mad at him.

"Frank! Today i woke up generous, I'll give you 3 seconds before starting to chase you" When Percy spoke that Frank got up and started to run at light speed. Percy looked at Reyna's eyes, squeezed her hand and spoke "I'll see you later Rey" and started to run after Frank. And Reyna started to follow Hazel's track, she was long gone, so run would not work.

And the day followed normally, after the chase and some punches here and there, Percy, Hazel, Frank and Reyna where on their way to the Olympus.

- Olympus -

Every demigod from the prophecy where there, and some close friends too, Thalia was talking to her brother, Grover was playing his flute for Piper, Leo and Annabeth, Nico was just in a darker spot doing nothing, Frank and Hazel where talking to a minor goddess, and of course, Percy was near Reyna, they were just enjoying being near each one, finally Reyna broke the silence between them

"Hey, if you could live forever, you would accept it?"

"I would only if you could live forever too at my side, you would do that?"

Reyna just kissed him, after some seconds Percy talked with a goofy face "I'll take that as a yes"

"Oh, really?" Reyna replied with a jokey face

Then finally they were called by the gods.

But the gods wanted to talk to them in 3 groups, because of their personalities (or so they said). So first Annabeth, Piper and Leo entered first, to see the god's Greek form, then Jason, Frank and Hazel entered as the Greek group exited, they looked really excited, and finally after the Roman group exited, Percy entered.

"Why Percy is going alone?" Leo asked, confused

"It's because not even the gods know which side he is." Annabeth spoke, now she had surpassed it, but still bothered her a little to talk about Percy's siding.

- Inside the great hall -

"Why I didn't enter with the Roman group?" Was Percy's first question to the gods

"Oh right! You see, it would make no difference if everybody went inside to talk to us, that was just an excuse, because we wanted to see you alone bro!" Apollo talked with his typical smile

"Indeed, we wanted to discuss something important with you, Jackson." Zeus spoke

"Oh, and what is it?"

"Son, your accomplishments where fantastic. You defeated Kronos and Gaea, saw and fought with the Tartare in person, won and lived to tell the story. So we all agreed. We want you to become one of us." Poseidon explained

"A God? Wow that's a..." Percy was interrupted

"Not just a God, boy, one of the twelve, literally, one of us." Zeus added

"WHAT? How's that even possible?" Percy mind now melted, what was going on there, now he was confused, but then his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"That's possible, Peter Johnson, because I really hate this work. You replace me, and finally I'll have peace in eternal vacations." Dionysus talked

"Oh, ok, and how it works?" Percy asked, he obviously was interested in it

"Well you win a place for you here at Olympus for all eternity, my throne here and bla bla bla this bla bla bla that, but you have to appear here 2 times a year. If Ares can do it i think you can too Perry Johansson."

"Okay, but before I give my answer, I have two more questions: 1, I'll be god of what? 2, Can I turn someone into a god too?"

"God of Demigods, we decided it was the more appropriate for you, and yes, but just one time at each 1000 years."

"One time is all I need... Alright, I accept it."

"Very well" Zeus spoke, then everything started to glow, then a big white flash, after that everything went normal again.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Percy's mind was going crazy with all his new senses and powers

"Yes it is, but now go and talk to your friends, I'm sure you have a lot to tell to them"

"Thank you" and after that, Percy exited the great hall.

- Outside -

"Hey, look Percy's coming back!" Grover talked as he saw his old friend reaching them

"So, how was it?" Grover asked curious

"It was cool, they thanked for the help and etc."

And the demigods just chatted for a couple of hours, Percy still hadn't told them he was a god now, the boy wanted to surprise them.

Then he walked where Reyna, Frank, Hazel and Jason where and spoke "Could i interrupt you guys for some moments, i have to do something, Jason, you are going back to camp Jupiter with Piper, correct?" "Yes, she liked the camp and new Rome, why?" the Jupiter son asked

"You will know why when i send an iris message" Percy answered, then turned to Reyna, grabbed her hand and started to talk again "Rey, do you trust me?"

"Of course! Always! Why you ask?"

"Because you'll have to do a leap of faith, are you with me?"

"Okay, what do i have to do?"

Then Percy started to whisper some words at Reyna's ear.

"You want us to do WHAT?" Reyna didn't understand why he was going to do that.

"Please Rey; you'll have to trust on me"

"Percy..."

"Please Rey!"

"Alright, fine, but there is no turning back from this you know?"

"Rey believe me, i know. Let's talk to Jason and the folks at new Rome"

Reyna just nodded, then they walked to where Frank, Hazel, Piper and Jason where again.

"Alright i have an important thing to say to you guys" Percy spoke, then he stopped and created an Iris message directed to Camp Jupiter's Senate, everybody where there, Octavian as usual was making a speech, but a new one titled 'How deadly can a Greek be and other issues', then Percy started to talk again, attracting now the Senate's attention.

"Me and Reyna have an important announcement to make, we decided to..." Percy was talking, but he got interrupted by Piper "To get married? Owwn that's so cute!"

Now Percy and Reyna were blushing furiously, if their red cheeks got any brighter, probably it would be a neon lamp.

"N-No, what i was saying is that me and Rey decided to quit our Praetor post."

"Wait, What? Why?" Frank talked, and Octavian started to smile evilly, and Reyna spoke too "Actually, good question, why Percy?"

"You will have to wait Rey, it's a surprise, but let's talk about important stuff, Frank, technically, you are the Praetor, since I promoted you in that cave, so you have 3 options. 1, be officially the new Praetor, 2, turns Jason the Praetor, if he wants, and 3, just don't do nothing and Octavian will probably be elected the new Praetor."

Jason started first "Well, I'm not anymore in the mood of being the Praetor anymore, but i prefer to assume the position if you don't want it Frank. I'll never let Octavian be the new Praetor. That snake."

"Hey! I..." Octavian yelled at the iris message, but was interrupted by Frank.

"No its ok, i want to be the Praetor!" Frank told

"So will be it, all hail the new Praetor, Frank!" Percy spoke, and then finished "Rey, now it's with you."

"Oh my gods I'll regret this..."

"No, you won't, believe me Rey"

"Alright fine, well, Hazel, would you like to be the new Praetor?"

"Uhh, why my? I'll because of Frank, but why me?"

"Because i trust you, unlike Octavian and his nasty plans to elect an ally of his to the position."

"Seems fine, alright!" Hazel spoke with a smile, and then Reyna spoke some words in Latin, after some moments the girls started chatting and started to move away from there, leaving Frank, Jason, Percy and Octavian in the 'IM' (Witch also was alone, since everybody at the senate left after the announcement). Finally Percy started talking "Guys, I'll tell you what happened inside there, I..." but he was interrupted by Octavian

"Helloooo! I'm still there!"

"Oh yeah! Before I forget, Octavian, you will not attempt to make a scheme to take Frank's and Hazel's praetorship." Percy talked to the augur

"And if i do, what will you do?" Octavian asked sarcastically

Percy smiled, whispered to Jason and Frank "Watch this, you guys will like it" and then turned to the Iris Message and spoke to Octavian "If you do, I will turn you into a pile of ashes" Percy answered calmly, the sons of Mars and Jupiter smiled, almost a laugh

Octavian started to talk back "Oh! You will? I'm sorry, the only ones who can do such thin is one of the..." When Octavian was almost ending, Percy disappeared in a big flash. Octavian, Frank and Jason where now really confused, but Percy spoke "Gods? Yeah is. Ops, what a coincidence, I'm one of them! Now are we clear?" completing Octavian's previous sentence, and exposing the now obvious. The boys where wordless. Octavian just nodded, in shock, and then in a very brave act, he started to run away. Then Percy teleported himself back to Jason and Frank and dismissed the Iris Message. He looked at his friends, and then they all started to laugh of Octavian's reaction.

"So you now are a God? You said nothing had happened in there" Frank stated the obvious

"Yeah, oh I didn't told right away because I want to make a surprise for Reyna" Percy told the boys

"So, what do you plan to do?" Jason asked

"I'm going t..." Percy was explaining before he was interrupted

"The gods summon all of you into the hall for an announcement" a minor goddess told to everybody

And everybody started to walk into the great hall, why did the gods called them again?

- Inside Great Hall -

The gods where all sitting on their respective thrones, all strangely quiet. Then finally, Zeus spoke

"Alright, everybody is in here, we can start."

"Umm, Lord Zeus? What's going on? Why are we here?"

"You all are here to watch history being made, now watch closely, it's an ancient ritual" Zeus answered the curious daughter of Athena

When everybody was quiet, the ritual started.

Zeus stood up and started "Perseus Jackson, one step forward"

The god of sea son did as ordered and kneeled before Zeus.

Zeus then spoke some words at ancient greek, and then finished

"Do you accept our Terms Perseus Jackson?"

"Yes I Do! I will serve and protect the Olympus for all eternity, I swear it upon the Styx"

"Very well! It's done! Welcome! One of us."

The other gods repeated those words

Then Dionysus stood up and started to get to a normal person size, walked to Percy and put his hands on his shoulders and spoke

"Take care of my spot, Patrick Jensen."

"I'll Mr.D"

After that, Percy started to grow into a god height and to walk towards Dionysus Throne. And what he did surprised everybody in there with the exception of the gods, he sited in Dionysus throne. Percy's friends started to wait until their dear friend was reduced to ashes. Of course, that didn't happened. Instead, the throne started to change its form. Now it wasn't anymore a lot of vines and leaves, now was alike one of the praetor thrones at camp Jupiter, but with some places to place stuff like blue candy and different types of swords. Then Percy's clothes changed, he was now wearing his praetor toga, but all the places that were purple now varied from a bright orange to a deep purple.

"Umm, Percy?" Grover was the first to be able to talk

"Yes?"

"Umm, why are you sitting in Mr.D's throne? And why aren't you a pile of ashes?"

Surprisingly, Zeus spoke first "Haven't you guys paid attention to the ritual?" the king of the gods asked, but not surprised.

"Umm, yes, but what happened? I just saw Percy swearing loyalty." the satyr answered, the demigods in there just nodded at the satyr's words

"I will explain, now that's not Dionysus throne anymore, it's Percy's, he's now one of us, a member of the twelve gods in the Olympian council" Artemis explained

The jaws of everybody dropped, their dear friend was now one of the most powerful beings in universe.

"That reminds me son, we forgot to tell you something, a member of the council is able to have lieutenants, for example, Artemis and her hunters. You can have them too if you wish." Poseidon explained for Percy

Before he was able to speak something, Zeus declared

"The council is now dismissed"

And after that, some gods started to leave.

Then, Percy's friend were dismissed, Percy stood up and followed them outside.

- Outside the great hall -

Percy spent some minutes explaining to all his friend what happened when the gods talked to him. Everybody smiled and congratulated him, even Nico gave him a smile.

However, he wasn't finished, not yet.

"Rey, let's talk in private"

"Sure Percy"

Then he hold her hand and started to walk with her slowly, after some time, he started to talk

"Earlier I told you that if I was able to live forever, I wanted to be at your side, well, it happened, and I will not be able to do it without you, so do you accept to be at my side forev..." He were interrupted by her lips, they kissed with an monumental urge, like they never wanted to broke apart, but after some minutes they have to, Reyna was breathless, Percy too, but in another meaning.

Finally she spoke. "Yes"

Percy placed his fingers in her forehead and turned her into a god, and talked with a smile "Now I'm yours and you're mine forever"

Reyna just smiled before they started to kiss again, but it was already a tradition they be interrupted...

"Frank! You still own me 10 bucks!" Hazel yelled dragging Percy's and Reyna's attention, everybody was there, watching them, Percy and Reyna blushed furiously.

It was going to be a nice eternity.

Fin.

A/N: (Yess! I finally finished, so what do you guys think about this oneshot? Was it good? Or just a lot of bull****? R&R! I'm open to opinions. And I will start a Perlia fiction, open to suggestions. All right, I think that's it for today! Bye!)

Waiting for your opinion.

Sincerily,

TakatoMakino


End file.
